Frank (TV Series)
Frank is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is Alpha's husband and Lydia's father. Overview Although he only appeared in one episode, Frank was shown to be a caring and protective father of Lydia. Frank was a victim of Alpha's sociopathic nature, being controlled while making herself out to be the victim and Frank the abuser. Pre-Apocalypse Mid-Atlantic, United States Nothing is known about Frank's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a wife, "Alpha", who previously went by her real name, and a daughter named Lydia. It's likely him and his family lived somewhere in the mid-Atlantic region of the United States given they were near Baltimore. At some point during Lydia's life, he got a tattoo of her name on his bicep in honor of her, and would sing "Lydia, the Tattooed Lady," whenever she became upset or scared, which was frequent since both he and Lydia were victims of physical and emotional abuse by the hands of his wife. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 "Omega" Frank, along with Alpha and Lydia, survived the initial stages of the outbreak together by taking shelter in an industrial basement with other survivors. After 23 days of surviving the initial outbreak, Alpha was eager to leave the shelter, but Frank maintained that they stay put for Lydia's safety. Alpha eventually cut her hair off to spite him since he liked her hair long, reasoning that she could do what she wanted since it was the end of the world. After 43 days, the undead began to overrun the outside of the building. A fellow survivor, Matias, started to have a panic attack and wanted to leave the basement. Alpha, knowing noise could draw them in, smothered Matias to death, believing that he was too weak to survive this world and was putting her own family in danger. Frank comforts Lydia by singing to her as he is terrified by his wife's actions. Later that night, unknown to the true nature of the virus, a reanimated Matias began to attack the group. In the middle of the chaos, Alpha started prying boards off the windows in order to escape with her family. Frank didn't want to leave their friends but Alpha believed they were idiots they got stuck with and were putting them in danger. Frank refused to leave and demanded Lydia stay with him. He told Lydia to wait for him while he checked the stairs. Alpha then followed and stabbed him in the neck. In the years that followed, Alpha would tell Lydia the reverse of events in the beginning, that Frank was the abusive one and she was the one trying to protect Lydia, that Matias killed her father and not Alpha herself. Death ;Killed By *Himself (Caused) Frank refuses to leave the shelter with Lydia and Alpha, because he couldn't leave his friends behind. *Alpha Alpha, claiming him to be weak, stabs him in the neck and leaves him to bleed to death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Frank has killed: *Himself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships "Alpha" Frank was a victim of Alpha's sociopathic nature. Controlling him while making herself out to be the victim, it's also shown she had little love for Frank, going as far as stabbing him in the neck and leaving him so she and Lydia can escape. Lydia Frank loved Lydia, as she was his daughter. He would take it upon himself to protect her from his abusive wife and the hardship of the early outbreak. He would sing to her to comfort her. Lydia would later forget this due to the lies of her mother. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Omega" (Flashback) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Deceased